Starfall
by hawklily
Summary: Love had conquered all for Misao and Kyo and now with Soh they seemed to achieve a happy ending, that is until Soh encounters a new challenge in his own life that threatens the peace and harmony they had worked so hard to achieve.A story of friendship, forbidden love, hope and hardships that will test their love to the limits.Will love conquer it all once again?(Soh and OC)


Chapter 1.

It was a warm summer day. Soh had been itching all day to go outside and play but Jirou had kept him studying for a long while and he just wanted to get out of there as soon as had been annoyed for the last hour with the constant laughing and running going on envied them greatly, because he had to be stuck inside while everyone else was having was just seven years old and as the son of the leader of the Tengu clan he had responsibilities and duties that other tengu children did not kept on staring at the books while Jiro kept on started imagining what type of games were they playing and him being part of it, having fun under the warm sun along with them.-My Lord are you paying attention?-You were telling me about the different clans and uh...- Suddenly a rock flew inside the room ripping the sliding door and hitting Jiro on the opened the door yelling at the top of his lungs -huff, huff who ever did that is gonna be in big trouble you little rascals! wait til I get you! and Soh you better not move a muscle I will be right back!- as he ran off after the giggling group of kids. Soh felt this was his queue to leave and flew off towards the loved felt free and enjoyed the summer breeze on his was enjoying that moment when he saw it in between the trees.A small dot of white running around after the distance he was flying he couldn't tell what it was but it seemed to move quite decided to fly a bit lower and noticed it was a child, around his age with long white hair, he wanted to get an even closer look but just as he had caught up to it, the wind changed and he had lost control and fell right on top of rolled and stumbled until they were stopped by a tree.-Ow!- they both child crawled from under him and sat up rubbing her lower back.-That hurt!Who are you and what are you doing here?- she demanded while trying to get grass and flowers out of her hair.-I should be asking you the same thing - He said standing up flapping his wings to make sure they were ok.-you...you have wings- the girl said, eyes opened wide in amazement-Of course I do! I am a tengu after all- he said with a sense of pride,while stretching his black wings widely- and not just any tengu, I am the Lord of this land-A tenga?- she said trying to touch his wings- what is a tenga?- a tengu dumb girl! a tengu! and don't touch them!- sorry - she said placing her hands on her lips-Do they hurt? are you ok?- she said, her blue eyes full of worry.-I'm fine- he said irritated at stood there for a few minutes without knowing what else to tried staring away from her presence made him feel was obvious she was a human, but at the same time there was something odd about was deep in thought for a few seconds when he noticed her grabbing his hand and wrapping a piece of cloth around it.-No you're not, your hand is bleeding- he had the urge to pull his hand away but for some reason he allowed her to continue.-It really isn't necessary, I'm ok-he said in a softer completely ignored him and kept on wrapping his had never seen a girl like her was pale and her eyes were a light blue,her long white hair fell like cascades on each side of her strands touched his arms and they felt like soft looked down to hide his blushing cheeks.-That's enough- he finally said pulling his hand away- thank..thank you-I'm sorry I trespassed, I was just picking flowers and I guess I got too far away from our camping grounds.-It's ok, just don't do it again- she nodded with a smile on her flew up while she waved goodbye-And don't worry I wont tell anyone I saw you!- she yelled as he his way back, he found and angry pair of parents and his took a deep breath, he knew he was gonna be scolded for leaving like that.-Soh where on earth were you?-his mother said as she opened her arms to greet him only to be stopped by his father who seemed very upset- Don't be so soft on him Misao, he knows his duties and he decided to be irresponsible and leave like that-He's only seven- Misao replied -But he has responsibilities and he knows it- Kyo frowned and ran inside.-Soh!- Misao yelled-Let him go Misao- Kyo said holding her in his arms.-Soh wait up!-Jiro said running after ran into his room, closed the door and sat by his bed looking at the was it too hard to understand he wanted to go outside and play?Why did he have to different for him that it was for the rest?He asked himself as he hugged his was a knock on the door.-Lord Soh?it's Jiro, may I come in?-NO! you may not!-I'm coming in anyways-Jiro said while he opened the door just to be received with a pillow to the face.-I guess i am not welcomed right now?- he said placing the pillow back on the bed-isn't it obvious?- Soh replied still facing the window-I know you are upset but you have to understand..-that I have duties, right?- Soh interrupted-I know it's hard at your age but it is something that is needed-I know...it's just..I want to play and make friends...Jiro gave a deep sigh as he sat on the bed next to Soh.-You need to learn to control your powers before you make friends my you need to learn the skills that one day you will need to be a good clan leader.-Jiro?-Hmm?- Do we have to keep who we are a secret from humans?-what brought that up?-I was just wondering..I mean mom, grandma and grandpa are they are the only humans I know...and our village is all tengus.I have never met another human besides I ever do...do I need to keep who I am a secret?-Well, that's because we live so far up the mountains, and as far as keeping your identity a secret, well I guess if you ever met a human I think it would be wise to keep who you are a do you ask? have you encountered another human?-No, I haven't...I was just wondering.-I see..- Jiro answered staring at Soh straight in the eyes. Soh tried his best to stare back making sure Jirou didn't see beyond his some reason he wanted to keep her as his secret.-Starting tomorrow I will behave more during class-Soh said trying to change the subject before Jirou noticed that he wasn't being truthful-on one condition tho.-What is that master?- That I get to play right after.-I will talk it over with your father, but I don't see no problem in that, as long as you do your studies right.-Ok-Well, now that everything is settled,I have to go make sure the door has been fixed.I shall see you at dinner not moving from his soon as Jiro left, soh let out a soft cry of pain. He had been sitting on his hands the whole time trying to hide the bandaged walked to the bathroom and took the piece of cloth stained with blood off his hand and washed the wound wasn't a huge scrape but the soap stinged. After he dried his hands up he grabbed the piece of cloth and placed it inside a drawer with a smile on his face.-Maybe I will see you tomorrow- he said to himself as he closed the drawer.


End file.
